Infirmity
by Teedus
Summary: The survivors of Ocean Flight 815 are on the edge of leaving the island, but an ailment renders their trek back home difficult. This is a fanficticous script that starts the fourth season of L O S T. If the series takes off, more will come.


INT. BOARDROOM

A committee of twelve people sit around a wide oak table with documents and maps of the pacific ocean strewn across and covered in markings. The room itself is otherwise grey and barren except for a few stem-lamps in the corners. All twelve members are dressed in casual clothing. The man at the head of the table - a clean-shaven man with short brown hair and greens eyes - speaks to a woman next to him.

MAN Have the preparations been made?

WOMAN We're looking at our best options right now. Kevin is in charge of that.

MAN What about communications?

WOMAN We re-established contact.

MAN And our informant?

WOMAN Nothing.

MAN Reason?

WOMAN They say she wasn't with them.

MAN Who was it you were speaking with directly?

WOMAN A man. A doctor by the name of Jack Sheppard.

MAN A man you say claims to be a survivor of Oceanic 815?

WOMAN Yes.

MAN Did he say how many are with him?

WOMAN We didn't establish that.

MAN Could this be a play by them? Could they have gotten to Naomi?

WOMAN It's possible and we're taking that precaution.

MAN Our approach?

WOMAN We'll be a few miles off-shore by following morning.

MAN They're meeting us?

WOMAN We've told them to head back to their beach.

MAN Good. Have you asked about the hostiles?

WOMAN We've been protective of our knowledge of the island. We haven't established that assuming they are who they are.

MAN But we can assume they're around and will present trouble for us?

WOMAN Yes. Franklin is looking in on preparations to deal with them.

The room is silent; everyone watches as the man contemplates the answers. He then smiles and looks across the room.

MAN You've helped us with our part of the deal, and I thank you. The past few weeks have been troubling for you and considering all the options you've had with your life, it's a surprise you've come back this far.

The man with whom he is speaking to is revealed: MICHAEL DAWSON.

MICHAEL And now you'll get my friends off that island?

MAN Just like we promised. You'll be part of the crew on the motor boat that will greet them tomorrow.

MICHAEL turns to leave.

MAN (CONT'D)  
Michael.

MICHAEL opens the door but turns back to the man.

MAN (CONT'D)  
Thank you, again. You don't know what it means to us.

He walks through the door and into a narrow hallway.

INT. NARROW HALLWAY

The hallway rocks back and forth as MICHAEL makes his way down starboard. He turns a corner and enters a door, climbing a set of stairs. As he reaches the top, he opens a door before him and steps outside.

EXT. STARBOARD SHIP DECK - AFTERNOON

MICHAEL steps out onto the windy wet deck and grabs the damp railing in front of him; he pains for breath. A tear rolls down his cheek and he wipes it away, looking out towards the horizon; an island can be seen looming far off in the distance.

FADE OUT.

LOST

EXT. OCEAN, OFF-SHORE - MORNING

The blazing sun holds itself above the lush island in a cloudless sky.  
The sound of the waves clapping together is hypnotic and in the distance the shore beckons, the transition of beach to jungle is almost an illusion.

EXT. SHORE - MORNING

A man in a blue shirt wearing scuba diving gear climbs out of the ocean: DESMOND. He takes off the scuba gear and as he looks around the flattened beach he notices a fresh set of footsteps that lead towards the jungle; he chases after them.

EXT. JUNGLE - MORNING

DESMOND wends his way between bamboo thickets and various trees and plants at a desperate speed. The canopy above blocks out all but a few rays of sun that poke through and act as a guide home. He is caught off-guard when he notices a woman standing in the distance in front of a large, thick tree laden with dozens of branches covered in thick-green leaves; her back is facing away from him. DESMOND quietly hides in a copse next to him and cautiously peers out towards her.

As he takes her in - an appearing elderly woman with greying hair - the sun fades and the wind begins to pick up, swaying the leaves and grass around him. Whispers in the distance repeatedly call out his name: "D-E-S-M-O-N-D" in a taunting and chilling sing-song.

DESMOND ducks behind the thick bush in front of him and tries to block out the wind and taunting calls. The wind then calms and the whispers fade. DESMOND cautiously peers over the bush and the woman is gone. He stands up and looks around the darkened jungle, taking a few cautious steps forward.

WOMAN Desmond.

DESMOND turns and looks confused at the woman standing before him.

DESMOND You - you're not supposed to be here.

MS. HAWKING stands before DESMOND in her maroon shawl.

MS. HAWKING You haven't been heeding my warnings, Desmond. But you still have some need.

DESMOND What -

MS. HAWKING You've been playing an unwelcome hero for too long and must penance for what you've set in motion.

DESMOND What I've set in motion?

MS. HAWKING You've let them find us.

DESMOND You mean the boat.

MS. HAWKING The boat that you and Charlie allowed to be contacted.

DESMOND Who's on the boat? Charlie said ... they're not here to rescue everyone, are they?

MS. HAWKING No Desmond, I'm afraid it is much worse than that. You will be responsible for the lives you've cost.

The wind begins to pick up and the whispers return,  
inaudible.

DESMOND (Yelling over the wind and noise)  
Who are they coming for?!

MS. HAWKING They're here for you, Desmond.

MS. HAWKING rapidly dissolves into a calm of black smoke that towers over DESMOND, its ticking noises and flashes intimidating and frightening. The smoke revolves around him,  
flashing bright lights like lighting. The whispers return to their sing-song taunting and DESMOND runs off into the jungle.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - MORNING

The camp rests in the clearing around the tower before getting ready to set off for the beach. Everyone seems to be in high spirts as they wait for JACK to lead the way. JACK approaches the tree where BEN is tied up and gagged. DANIELLE is standing guard.

JACK We're taking him with us, back to the beach.

DANIELLE You should kill him.

JACK No. Not yet.

He steps closer towards BEN.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I want you to see the moment you failed. I want you to see us going home.

BEN tries to speak, a look of desperation in his eyes, but the gag prevents any audible words from forming. DANIELLE steps forward.

DANIELLE Do you want me to hit him again?

JACK No, we're leaving soon and I don't want anyone to have to carry him.  
Are you coming with us?

DANIELLE For now, but I am not leaving the island.

JACK What about your daughter?

DANIELLE turns and looks towards ALEX who is sitting on the grass with KARL near the radio-tower.

DANIELLE I have missed so much with her. But I do not think she wishes to leave here either. This is our home.

JACK I need a favour Danielle. I need you to watch him. I don't trust Locke.

DANIELLE You think he is one of them. You think he will try to take him?

JACK I don't know. But be careful and keep your eyes open.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - MORNING

SUN, ROSE and CLAIRE sit on the grass around the radio tower.  
AARON is crying in her arms.

CLAIRE Shh, it's okay sweety; mummy's here. It's okay.

She rocks AARON in her arms.

SUN How long has he been crying?

CLAIRE I dunno, he just started and I can't get him to stop.

ROSE Have you tried singing to him?

CLAIRE Yeah, but it's not working.

ROSE Is he hungry?

CLAIRE No, I fed him.

SUN Maybe we should get Jack?

CLAIRE No. It's okay, I think he's just tired.

SUN Have you heard anything yet about Charlie and Desmond?

CLAIRE tries to hide her worry.

CLAIRE No, Jack says they haven't come back to the beach yet. But I'm sure they're okay, right?

SUN puts a hand on CLAIRE's shoulder.

ROSE I'm sure Charlie is fine, sweety.

CLAIRE attempts a hopeful smile and goes back to rocking AARON.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING

On the beach SAWYER sits outside his tent and stares off into the ocean. HURLEY comes up next to him.

HURLEY Yo.

SAWYER What do you want, hero?

HURLEY Sayid and Jin and that creepy girl are all diggin' graves up on the hill.

SAWYER And?

HURLEY Are you, like, gonna come and help us bury them?

SAWYER Sounds like the posse is already takin' care of it.

HURLEY Uh, well, if you change your mind -

HURLEY stares at SAWYER.

HURLEY (CONT'D)  
Are you okay, dude?

SAWYER doesn't answer him. HURLEY sits down next to him and SAWYER turns to him in indignation.

SAWYER What are you doing, earthquake?

HURLEY Nothing. Sitting.

SAWYER Well go sit somewhere else, you're ruining my sand.

HURLEY Dude, just enjoy this.

SAWYER sighs and turns back to the ocean.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - MORNING

JACK is preparing his bag on a broken log in the clearing around the radio-tower. KATE approaches him.

KATE Hey.

JACK Hey, how is everyone?

KATE Anxious to leave. Have you heard anything else?

JACK No. I turned the sat. Phone off to save the remaining battery.

KATE So this is it, huh? We're going home.

JACK Yeah, it looks like it. Tomorrow morning we're off this island.

KATE Do you trust them?

JACK What?

KATE It's just what Ben's said, and Locke -

JACK They don't want us to get off the island, Kate.

KATE But after everything that's happened -

JACK We're not controlled by the fear of them anymore. We're getting off this island and we're going home.

A scream is heard from somewhere behind them. JACK and KATE look at each other and then run off in the direction of the disturbance.

Lying on the grass near the entrance to the radio-tower is a woman whose face is covered in blood. She is seizing. JACK pushes through the congregation and kneels down in front of her; he tries to hold her down.

JACK (CONT'D)  
What happened?!

A woman steps up.

WOMAN She just - she just fell.

JACK Was she feeling sick at all before?

WOMAN No she was fine, we were just getting ready to leave and -

Another scream. A woman watching faints and begins seizing,  
covered in blood.

JACK Everyone get back, away from here!  
Now!

Everyone rushes away from JACK and the seizing women except for KATE.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Kate, I said get back!

KATE You need help.

JACK Go get my bag!

KATE turns and rushes to the log with JACK's bag. She grabs it and heads back towards him but stops shortly before reaching him. She lifts a hand to her nose and feels blood pouring out of it. She looks up at JACK.

KATE Jack -

She falls and begins seizing on the floor. JACK turns and rushes towards her.

JACK Kate! Kate!

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY (FLASH)

A young woman is lying asleep in a hospital bed. The ceiling light shines down on her and the open window on the far wall brings in a warm breeze. Her room is all but empty except for few paintings on the wall, the equipment monitoring her heart beat and the I.V. in her arm: KATE.

A DOCTOR comes into the room and pulls the chart from off the edge of her bed. He looks down and reads the pages.

KATE Where am I?

The DOCTOR lowers the chart and looks up.

DOCTOR Good morning. You're at St.  
Michael's.

KATE What happened?

DOCTOR You don't remember?

KATE I remember falling. How did I get here?

DOCTOR Someone brought you in. Doctor Jack Sheppard.

KATE Is he here?

DOCTOR No, I'm afraid he wasn't on your case.

KATE How long have I been out?

DOCTOR It's been two days. We're still running tests, but I don't think you have anything to worry about.

KATE Where's -

She grabs her head and closes her eyes.

DOCTOR Take it easy. You've been out for quite some time. I'll go and get the nurses to give you something to eat. Try and rest up.

The DOCTOR replaces the clipboard and leaves the room. KATE looks around and then pulls the I.V. from out of her arm. She pulls the covers back and slowly slides off the bed and uses the wall as support, slowly making her way to the door. She opens it up and steps outside.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY

KATE steps into a brightly lit hallway and stumbles onto the floor. A NURSE nearby sees and rushes up to her.

NURSE You're not supposed to be out of bed.

KATE The light hurts!

She helps her up.

KATE (CONT'D)  
I need -

NURSE What you need is rest.

MAN Sarah!

KATE looks up. SAWYER is rushing towards her.

KATE James?

SAWYER takes KATE under his arm.

SAWYER I'll get her back to her room.

NURSE She needs rest.

SAWYER I said I got it, didn't I?

The NURSE frowns and turns away.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

SAWYER helps KATE back into bed.

KATE What are you doing, James?

SAWYER What does it look like, Sarah?

KATE Why are you here?

SAWYER You're tired. Look, get some sleep.

KATE No, I'm fine. Where's Jack?

SAWYER Jack?

KATE I was with him.

SAWYER When you fell?

KATE looks up at SAWYER.

KATE Get Jack!

SAWYER I'm not getting you nobody until -

She begins to seize. SAWYER tries to hold her down and calls for help. DOCTORS and NURSES rush into the room and pull him away, taking over.

INT. RADIO TOWER TENT - AFTERNOON (END FLASH)

JACK is standing over KATE and two other women in a make shift tent. They are lying still and covered in sweat. One of the women talks to herself in her sleep and JACK turns towards her and wipes her head with a wet piece of fabric.  
SUN stands at the entrance of the tent.

SUN Jack.

JACK What is it?

SUN It's Danielle.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - AFTERNOON

JACK approaches DANIELLE outside the tent.

JACK Why aren't you watching Ben?

DANIELLE They are infected.

JACK What?

DANIELLE You're friends, they are infected.

JACK With the same thing that killed your team?

DANIELLE Yes.

JACK How do you know that, Danielle?

DANIELLE I know.

JACK What will happen to them?

DANIELLE The ones in the tent will be fine.

JACK But before you said it killed -

DANIELLE It gets worse only as long as it spreads. I'm leaving, I'm taking Alex and the boy with me.

JACK What?

DANIELLE You must get everyone away from the sick, and you must leave now.

JACK I'm not leaving them. But I need someone to take the camp back to the beach while I stay here.

DANIELLE I will take them back. But if they start to get sick -

JACK Get them ready and leave as soon as you can. You can make it back by tomorrow afternoon if you leave now. Watch out for Ben and make sure nothing happens to him.

EXT. BEACH AND RADIO TOWER - AFTERNOON

SAYID and JULIET are digging graves with make-shift shovels atop a hill. SAYID stops and wipes his brow with his free hand and takes a swig of water from the bottle on the floor next to the radio. As he sips, the radio crackles and a voice seeps through.

WOMAN VOICE Hello?

SAYID picks up the radio.

SAYID Hello? Who is this?

WOMAN VOICE Sayid? This is Sun.

SAYID Is everything okay, Sun? Where's Jack?

SUN He's looking after Kate, Susan and Janet.

SAYID How are they?

SUN They've calmed quite a bit but they are still very sick.

SAYID Are you on your way back?

SUN Danielle is taking us now.

SAYID And Jack?

SUN He's staying with them here. Have you heard anything from Charlie or Desmond?

SAYID No, they haven't returned.

JULIET drops her shovel and walks up to SAYID.

JULIET Can you put Jack on?

SAYID looks cautiously at her.

JULIET I think I know what's happening to them up there. I can help.

SAYID Sun, can you get Jack?

SUN Hold on.

JULIET looks down the beach towards SAWYER.

JULIET Are you going to tell him yet?

SAYID glances over at SAWYER.

SAYID If we tell him, he won't be here when the boat comes. And if something is wrong, we will need him.

INT. RADIO TOWER TENT - AFTERNOON

JACK is wiping down KATE with a towel as SUN comes in with the radio.

SUN Juliet is on the radio.

JACK gets up and wipes his damp hands on his pants. SUN steps past him and replaces his care of KATE.

JACK Sun, no. Go back to the beach with Danielle, I've got this.

SUN You need my help.

JACK You're pregnant, and if you get sick -

SUN Don't worry.

JACK No -

SUN Jack, you need help.

JACK sighs and turns to the radio.

JACK Juliet?

JULIET Jack. The people who are sick, how have their symptoms changed?

JACK They're running a high fever. The bleeding stopped but their pupils are dilated and their muscles are swollen.

JULIET I'm coming to you now.

JACK What? No stay on the beach, Juliet.

Radio silence.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Juliet? Damn it!

EXT. BEACH - AFTERNOON

JULIET walks down the hill with SAYID.

SAYID You're going up there alone?

JULIET I'll be fine.

SAYID stretches out his arm and stops her. He pulls out a gun from the back of his pants and hands it to her.

SAYID In case you need it.

JULIET Thanks, but I already got one.

SAYID smiles and nods.

EXT. BEACH - AFTERNOON

SAWYER and HURLEY are sitting on the beach watching the ocean.

HURLEY So, are you gonna tell me what's up?

SAWYER Nothing is "up" jumbo, so why don't you get in your magic bean van and go run down some others.

HURLEY We could play ping-pong.

SAWYER Are you serious?

HURLEY I thought I'd be your wing-man.

SAWYER Why?

HURLEY You're clearly going through some kind of self-depredation. And besides, everyone needs a wing-man.  
SPIDER-MAN had Mary-Jane, BATMAN had -

SAWYER gets up and begins to walk away.

HURLEY (CONT'D)  
Hey where you going?

HURLEY gets up and follows him.

EXT. HILLSIDE - SUNSET

DANIELLE is leading the camp back to the beach with KARL and ALEX - who is leading BEN by a rope.

CLAIRE Excuse me!

CLAIRE makes her way to the front of the line with AARON.

CLAIRE (CONT'D)  
Excuse me.

DANIELLE Yes?

CLAIRE Have you heard anything from the beach about Charlie?

DANIELLE No, I haven't.

CLAIRE Do you have the radio with you?

DANIELLE Yes.

CLAIRE Can I have it?

DANIELLE pulls out the radio and passes it to CLAIRE.

CLAIRE (CONT'D)  
Hello?

EXT. BEACH - SUNSET

SAYID picks up the radio.

SAYID Claire?

EXT. HILLSIDE AND BEACH - SUNSET

CLAIRE Sayid. Have you heard from Charlie yet?

SAYID No Claire, not yet.

CLAIRE Well don't you think you should go looking for them? It's been two days.

SAYID I'm sure they're fine, Claire.

CLAIRE Everyone keeps telling me they're fine. They're not fine. You don't understand Sayid. Charlie -

SAYID If they're not back by sundown, I promise I will go looking for them myself.

CLAIRE Thank you, Sayid.

SAYID Of course, Claire.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT (FLASH)

KATE is lying in bed asleep. The room is dark but for a lamp on her bedside and the intermittent lightning coming from the window on the far wall. The only sounds are coming from the rain patting against the window and roof, the thunder, and the steady beep from the heart monitor. She stirs and wakes up.

KATE I know you're here.

JACK steps forward from out of the shadows.

JACK Hi Kate.

She smiles.

KATE Hi Jack.

JACK How are you feeling?

She sits up.

KATE Better.

JACK pulls a chair up to her bedside and takes a seat. He looks dishevelled and worn, but he grabs her hand with confidence.

KATE (CONT'D)  
Where's Sawyer?

JACK I don't know.

KATE Jack, if he sees you.

JACK I know.

KATE You can't stay.

JACK I needed to see you.

KATE smiles, a single tear falls down her cheek.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Do you remember what we talked about last time?

KATE Yes.

JACK It's happening to you, Kate.

KATE I don't believe that Jack.

JACK I need to get you away from here. I love you.

KATE ... Jack.

JACK We have to protect ourselves.

KATE What you said ... it's impossible.

JACK After everything, do you really believe that?

KATE I can't just leave.

JACK Why not?

KATE You know why, Jack. I can't do that to her.

JACK begins to cry. He gets up and hides his tears, turning away and walking towards the door. He pulls it open.

KATE (CONT'D)  
Jack ...

Without turning, JACK walks out of the room.

EXT. RADIO TOWER TENT - NIGHT (END FLASH)

JACK is holding KATE's hand and watches her as she struggles with the sickness in her sleep. She moans. Suddenly, JANET begins to violently shake and convulse, blood spilling out of her ears and nose. JACK rushes over to her and tries to hold her down. Failing, he turns to his bag and pulls out a bottle of pills, pops open the cap and tries to put one of the tablets in her mouth. But with her jaw clamped down tight, he can't. He screams and the girl stops convulsing. He takes her pulse, and when he feels nothing he begins to do CPR. SUN comes into the room and after taking in the scene, she tries to pry him away.

SUN Jack! Jack, she's gone!

JACK No! I promised I'd get them all off this island!

SUN It wasn't -

JACK Don't!

He pushes her away and turns, looking over at KATE. Tears stream off his cheeks and he storms out of the tent.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - NIGHT

JACK drops to his knees and tries to catch his breath. SUN follows after him and tries to comfort him.

SUN She will be okay, Jack.

JACK I can't lose her.

They sit in silence together, holding each other.

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

JIN and BERNARD are sitting at a fire. JIN is holding a stick over the flame with a fish cooking on it.

BERNARD You really like fish, huh?

JIN smiles.

BERNARD (CONT'D)  
Don't you miss real meat?

JIN Real .. meat?

BERNARD Yeah, you know, like steak, pork chops. First thing we do when we get home is I'm buying you a steak.

JIN looks worried.

BERNARD (CONT'D)  
You do eat steak, don't you?

They sit in silence for a moment.

BERNARD (CONT'D)  
Look, Jin ... I'm sorry.

JIN Sorry .. why?

BERNARD For earlier, for telling them where everyone was headed. I couldn't let -

JIN waves him off.

JIN It .. okay.

BERNARD smiles. JIN turns and looks off-shore. In the distance he can see a blinking light. He drops the fish into the fire and stands up.

JIN (CONT'D)  
Ship!

BERNARD turns and sees the light as well.

JIN (CONT'D)  
SHIP!

SAYID, SAWYER and HURLEY rush towards them.

HURLEY What is it?!

JIN points to the light.

JIN Ship!

SAYID.  
They're here.

BERNARD What do we do?

SAYID We wait. Until morning. Hopefully they stick to their plans.

BERNARD Should we guard?

SAYID Yes. Bernard, go with Jin and get the rifles. Scout along the east side of the beach and watch out for anything. Hurley, go with Sawyer and do the west.

SAWYER Great.

HURLEY What about you?

SAYID I'll camp here and keep watch at the fire they've undoubtedly seen.  
We're visible, so don't start anymore fires. We don't want them to know how our positions and numbers.

HURLEY Right.

He turns to SAWYER.

SAWYER Let's go, dude.

SAYID Be careful, we don't know who these people are.

EXT. CLEARING - NIGHT

The camp with DANIELLE takes rest in a clearing just outside the treeline of the jungle. ALEX and KARL sit on a patch of grass away from the rest of the camp.

ALEX I need to talk to my father.

KARL What? Alex, why?

ALEX They're going to kill him, Karl.

KARL That's not our problem. After everything he's done -

ALEX I know.

KARL Then why do you care?

ALEX Because he's still my father.

KARL Do you even know that?

ALEX stares off at DANIELLE.

KARL (CONT'D)  
Ask her.

ALEX ... she's my mother.

KARL Yeah, so ask her.

ALEX I haven't seen her my whole life.  
Did you know about her, Karl?

KARL No, of course not.

ALEX frowns.

ALEX Okay. Come with me.

KARL But she's your mother?

ALEX And you're my boyfriend, so come with me.

She gets up and makes her way across the clearing towards DANIELLE. KARL follows.

EXT. CLEARING - NIGHT

DANIELLE is sitting on a rock facing the sea-side. The sky is clear and the stars are shining bright, the moon bathes the clearing with a white-glow. BEN is tied to a tree a few yards away and she turns as she hears ALEX and KARL approaching.

ALEX Um ... hi.

DANIELLE turns and smiles at ALEX.

DANIELLE Hello Alex.

ALEX stares at her.

KARL Alex wants to ask you something.

ALEX Shut-up Karl.

DANIELLE What is it?

ALEX still stares at her mother at a lose for words.

KARL She wants to know if Ben is her father.

ALEX Karl!

KARL What? You can't say it and you wanted me here so you obviously needed my help.

ALEX I needed you for moral support, not to be my voice box.

KARL Well -

DANIELLE It's okay.

DANIELLE stands up and steps towards ALEX; she puts a hand on her face and smiles.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)  
You are so beautiful. Ever since you were a baby. I used to hold you.

ALEX I can't remember that.

DANIELLE What is it?

ALEX ... is he my father?

DANIELLE stares at ALEX for a long moment. She considers the best way to tell ALEX the truth.

DANIELLE He's -

MALE VOICE Danielle!

They turn towards the calling and people from the camp begin to scream. Through the crowd LOCKE steps forward, his revolver in his hand.

DANIELLE Locke.

LOCKE steps up to DANIELLE and raises the gun at her.

LOCKE I need him.

DANIELLE You can't have him. He goes back to the beach.

LOCKE I'm not here to debate with you.  
You're unarmed.

ALEX What do you want with him?

LOCKE To take him away from here. Him and I have some unfinished business.

ALEX Is this about Jacob?

LOCKE Jacob isn't real. Your father made him up.

ALEX What?

LOCKE points towards BEN.

LOCKE Ask him.

ALEX turns and faces BEN. She runs up to him and pulls the gag out of his mouth.

BEN Alex -

ALEX Is it true?

BEN He's lying to you. He wants to make you hate me.

ALEX I already hate you.

BEN I'm telling you the truth, Alex.  
Jacob is real.

LOCKE Stop lying!

LOCKE shoots the tree just above BEN's head and walks up to him, pointing the gun at his chest. DANIELLE follows close by.

BEN Where are you really taking me Locke? Out into the jungle? To shoot me after I left you for dead.

ALEX You what?

BEN It was what Jacob wanted, Alex.

ALEX slowly backs away from BEN.

BEN (CONT'D)  
Alex, please.

LOCKE You're done, Ben. No one trusts you, no one wants you around. The island doesn't even want you.  
You're alone.

DANIELLE Take him.

BEN What? No! Alex.

ALEX You promised Jack you would watch him.

DANIELLE What Jack wanted is the same thing as him.

ALEX No!

ALEX stands in front of BEN.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
You're not taking him.

LOCKE I will kill you if I have to.

DANIELLE puts an arm on LOCKE's.

DANIELLE No!

LOCKE lowers the weapon. In the distance, one of the camp members screams. A man can be seen bleeding and convulsing on the floor next to small fire; DANIELLE runs up and grabs ALEX.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)  
We have to leave.

ALEX I'm not leaving him.

DANIELLE punches ALEX in the face and knocks her out. KARL runs up.

KARL What are you doing?!

DANIELLE Saving her. You can come with me or stay here and die.

KARL looks from ALEX to BEN.

BEN Karl, please!

He turns back to DANIELLE.

KARL Let's go.

He picks up ALEX and throws her over his shoulder. He then follows DANIELLE into the jungle. LOCKE walks up to BEN. In the distance, the camp begins to disperse, people are running every which way; another man and a woman begin to fall ill.

BEN Now, Locke listen to me! I can tell everything you want to know, but if you kill me -

LOCKE You're right, you're going to tell me everything.

LOCKE knocks BEN out. He then unties him from the tree, re bounds his feet and hands and slings him over his shoulder,  
heading into the jungle.

CLAIRE, frantic with AARON in her arms, runs towards the jungle. People around her begin to fall ill and she stops and begins to scream for help; a young man runs up to her.

MAN C'mon, let's go!

CLAIRE Scott?

STEVE No - Steve.

He grabs her hand leads her away.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
C'mon, we're going back to the beach.

CLAIRE Rose!

CLAIRE and STEVE find ROSE standing outside the treeline.

ROSE Claire, honey.

CLAIRE We're going back to he beach, come with us.

ROSE Have you seen Marie? We got separated.

CLAIRE No, I haven't. We can't stay here.  
C'mon.

They head off into the jungle.

INT. HOUSE - NIGHT (FLASH)

SAWYER opens the door to a welcoming suburban house lit by lamps on end-tables around the foyer and dining room. He rolls KATE inside who is sitting in a wheelchair. A young woman greets them.

GIRL Hey.

SAWYER Everything okay?

GIRL Yeah, everything was great. Do you need help with her?

SAWYER No, I got it.

SAWYER pulls out some cash and hands the GIRL a twenty-dollar bill.

GIRL Thanks. Oh - someone kept calling.

SAWYER Who?

GIRL I don't know, they'd hang up when I asked who it was.

SAWYER Thanks.

GIRL Yeah, no problem.

She smiles and heads out the door, closing it behind her.

KATE Can you take me upstairs?

SAWYER Sure.

SAWYER lifts KATE out of the wheelchair and wraps her in his arms. He takes her upstairs.

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

SAWYER gently puts KATE on the bed and then turns on the lamp next to her.

SAWYER Do you need help with anything?

KATE I'm fine, James.

SAWYER Are you sure?

KATE Yeah.

He turns to leave.

KATE (CONT'D)  
Wait. Can you bring her to me?

SAWYER Now?

KATE I want to see her.

SAWYER One second.

SAWYER leaves the room. KATE stares around at the very suburban design. She tries to move her feet under the covers,  
but only manages to slightly lift one leg before it drops;  
she begins to cry. A moment later SAWYER comes back carrying a baby in his arms; a beautiful little girl. He hands her to KATE.

KATE Hey there.

The baby coos.

KATE (CONT'D)  
You've grown so much.

She kisses the baby on the forehead.

SAWYER I'll go and get her bottle.

He turns and leaves. KATE stares at the baby.

KATE I'm sorry I've been gone for so long.

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

SAWYER puts a bottle of milk in the microwave. After he sets the timer, he turns to the phone and checks the messages.

WOMAN VOICE You have: seven - unheard messages.

He picks up the phone and dials a number. It rings.

FEMALE VOICE Hello?

SAWYER Yeah, it's me.

FEMALE VOICE Are you coming out to see me?

SAWYER Have you been calling tonight?

FEMALE VOICE No - you said not to call you there. What's wrong? Are you coming up?

SAWYER Soon. I can't make any promises.

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

KATE rocks the baby in her arms as SAWYER walks into the room with the bottle of milk. He hands it to her.

SAWYER Careful, it might be a bit hot.

KATE How is everything?

SAWYER Everything is fine, Sarah - Kate.  
Hah, I don't even know which one to use right now.

KATE Just stick with Sarah.

SAWYER I like Kate.

KATE Yeah, I know.

SAWYER You're worried.

KATE I'm fine.

SAWYER There were seven messages, Kate.

She feeds the baby the bottle of milk.

KATE Who were they from?

SAWYER I couldn't tell, they kept hanging up. You know who it was though.

KATE Sawyer, give me a break.

SAWYER What did you call me?

KATE It wasn't him.

SAWYER Right.

SAWYER turns and walks out of the room. KATE stares after him and then returns back to feeding the baby.

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT (END FLASH)

SAWYER and HURLEY are patrolling the west side of the beach.  
SAWYER is carrying a rifle from the camp.

HURLEY What do you think's gonna happen?

SAWYER Nothing, quit worrying.

HURLEY C'mon man, this is like the almost creepy stuff before the nightmare.

SAWYER Oh yeah? Then I guess it's my lucky day.

HURLEY Why's that?

SAWYER If one us has to go, it's good to know I can out-run you.

Inaudible whispers comes from the treeline. SAWYER and HURLEY turn around, the rifle pointing at towards the sounds.

HURLEY Do you hear that?

A rustling draws near and a shadow emerges from the trees:  
WALT.

HURLEY (CONT'D)  
Walt?

SAWYER lowers the rifle.

SAWYER What are you doing here?

WALT He's coming.

HURLEY Who's coming? The others?

WALT No, the murderer.

SAWYER What?

WALT Watch him. You can't trust the man in blue. In the morning look for the man in orange.

SAWYER Why the hell are you talkin' in riddles?

WALT We're coming for you too, Sawyer.

SAWYER raises his gun at WALT.

HURLEY What are you doing?

SAWYER That ain't Walt.

WALT smiles and turns, walking back into the treeline and out of sight.

HURLEY Hey! Walt! Wait!

SAWYER Let him go.

HURLEY That wasn't Walt?

SAWYER Do you really think that's Walt?

HURLEY Who was it then?

SAWYER I don't know.

HURLEY Was it one of the horses?

SAWYER What?

HURLEY Kate saw the horse, Jack saw his dad, you know that kind of thing?

SAWYER Let's get back to camp.

INT. RADIO TOWER TENT - SUNRISE

The blue light from the early morning sun seeps in through the open tent. JACK sits next to KATE and SUN watches over SUSAN. KATE stirs and begins to come through. She looks up at JACK and smiles.

KATE Jack?

JACK Hey, try not to speak.

KATE What happened? Where am I? Did the boat come?

JACK Not yet.

He rolls back the sheets and feels her feet.

JACK (CONT'D)  
How does that feel?

KATE moans in pain.

KATE It hurts. Where is everyone?

JACK They're on their way back to beach.

KATE We've got to go with them.

JACK Don't worry Kate, we'll be fine.

She tries to get out of bed. SUN comes to JACK and helps her down.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Stay still, don't worry about the boat - they aren't leaving without us.

In the background, SUSAN begins to come through as well. JACK makes his way to her.

SUSAN What's going on?

JACK Just relax.

SUSAN I can't feel my feet.

JACK You're still recovering.

SUSAN No! Something's wrong! I can't feel my feet!

JACK pulls back the covers and SUSAN's feet can be seen all black and swollen.

SUSAN (CONT'D)  
What's wrong with my feet?!

JACK Sun, help me!

SUN comes over and holds SUSAN down while JACK examines her.

SUSAN What's wrong with my feet! What's wrong with my feet!

JACK The infection's spreading. I don't get it.

SUN Can't you help her?

JACK I don't have any medicine.

SUN Can you do anything?

JACK I don't - I can't.

KATE begins to moan.

KATE Jack?

JACK Watch her.

He leaves SUSAN's side and rushes to KATE.

KATE My toes, Jack.

JACK looks down at KATE's toes, they have turned black. JACK looks up at KATE.

EXT. BEACH - SUNRISE

SAWYER and HURLEY rush down the beach back towards SAYID who is already met with JIN and BERNARD.

HURLEY In the distance, do you see it?

A few miles off-shore a large ship can be seen moored to the ocean floor. A smaller motor boat heads towards the beach.

SAYID There! They're coming.

HURLEY Dude, we saw -

SAWYER The boat coming from the west side.

SAWYER gives HURLEY a stern look and shakes his head.

HURLEY Uh - yeah.

Behind them, shouts can be heard. They turn and running out through the jungle comes DESMOND. He falls in the sand just short of their feet.

SAYID Desmond?

DESMOND catches his breath.

DESMOND Are they here?

SAYID No, they're just off-shore. What is it? Where's Charlie?

DESMOND It's not Penny's boat.

HURLEY What? How do you know that?

DESMOND Charlie, he shut down the beacon and got a call! Whoever is coming is not Penny.

HURLEY What does that mean?

SAWYER It means that Carmen Sandiego was lying to us.

BERNARD Who's coming for us then?

SAYID We're about to find out.

The camp raises their weapons towards the motor boat approaching the beach.

EXT. OCEAN - SUNRISE

MICHAEL, FRANKLIN and KEVIN steer towards shore.

FRANKLIN They've got weapons.

MICHAEL Wait! They won't shoot.

KEVIN Get ready.

KEVIN reaches underneath a blanket and pulls out a handgun.  
He passes one to FRANKLIN.

MICHAEL Wait! What are you doing? I'm telling you they won't fire at us.

FRANKLIN It's our show now, Michael.

MICHAEL What are you talking about?

They ignore him.

MICHAEL (CONT'D)  
Hey!

KEVIN turns and punches MICHAEL hard in the face, knocking him out. He turns back to FRANKLIN and cocks his gun.

FADE TO BLACK.

LOST 


End file.
